


硬派情趣

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: 亨超花式搞本蝙 [14]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Caffleck, Cavfleck, DCEU - Freeform, M/M, SuperBat, 亨超本蝙 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25378918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: 布鲁斯有一个会在生日时帮他买一打情趣内衣的氪星男朋友。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman
Series: 亨超花式搞本蝙 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834804
Kudos: 8





	硬派情趣

布鲁斯根本没想过自己会收到男士情趣内衣这种让人目瞪口呆的礼物，他在床边盯着盒子上的“给布鲁斯”反反复复看了三分钟才确认这真的是一份专程送给他的惊喜、而不是什么精心准备的恶作剧。当他用两根手指拎着那条裆前还嵌着纽扣的皮质豹纹内裤，礼物的购买者带着隔开十米远都能嗅到的沾沾自喜朝他飘来：

“怎么样，喜欢吗？”

“……给我穿的？”

布鲁斯就连语带不满撇头质问的动作都做得无比优雅，而这无非是让克拉克更加相信布鲁斯与情趣内衣之间的配衬度，他从布鲁斯手里扯过那条内裤后又拎着裤腰的两端更完整地向布鲁斯展示着他挑选了三天的成果——即使对外是最耿直光明形象的超人，偶尔也会对自己的恋人有一些说不出口的肖想，与此同时布鲁斯永远不会知道当他在笔挺的西装外又裹上一层拘谨的大衣时，超人想到的则都是把他推挤进阴暗无人的角落剥开他们之间淫荡情色的小秘密。

但这前提当然得是布鲁斯愿意配合。

“没错，”克拉克止住幻想，对自己的眼光信心十足——豹纹，皮革，布鲁斯，多么完美，“相信我的硬派审美吧，这不是很适合你吗？”

憋着怒气的一记深呼吸里多少有点不可思议，布鲁斯才没料到看起来保守老实的克拉克•肯特会比自己还要性开放乃至于还有这种难以捉摸的小癖好。认真说来，布鲁斯的确对把超人撩动到不能自已这件事极具表演欲望，偶尔他也会用上些无伤大雅的特殊道具、比如箍在脖子上的领结或是蒙住双眼的丝带，但是这玩意儿——布鲁斯再次回头看了眼八十年代风格的配色和款式，不确定是这条内裤更复古还是自己年轻的外星爱人更复古。

“你的审美真是令人绝望。”没把内裤就此丢到克拉克脸上是布鲁斯忍耐的极限，他把内裤扔回盒子后连纸盒一起塞进了克拉克怀里然后独自躺上了床，“永远别指望我会穿这么可怕的东西。”

既然是这个世界上最耿直光明的代表，坚持也自然是让超人熠熠生辉的品质之一。一次的失败不足以吓退克拉克，对让布鲁斯穿上情趣内衣的执着让他放弃网购直接走进商场，老实讲，展示在模特身上的各款女式内衣着实平平无奇、勾不起克拉克的一丁点购买欲，但只要克拉克闭上眼睛想象这些只能堪堪遮住隐私部位的布料到了布鲁斯身上……

“这套，这套，还有这套，”克拉克像个怀揣巨款的暴发户一样从模特前一路走过，手指点过内衣的潇洒模样让售货员喜笑颜开，“所有黑色的全部要。”

他迫不及待地把这些内衣摊开在布鲁斯面前，而这给布鲁斯带去的讯息是布鲁斯认真考虑起克拉克是不是想以此找到再打一架的借口——如果是的话，布鲁斯这次绝不手软。

“你到底想怎么样？”布鲁斯略过了还算过得去的内裤，伸手拎过了薄透的蕾丝胸衣，布鲁斯认为它们更应该出现在一位少女的衣柜里而不是自己面前，“告诉我你没有疯。”

“我承认上次那款是有些过时，”克拉克并没被布鲁斯濒临发怒边缘的语气打击到，蕾丝，透黑，布鲁斯，多么完美，“现在这几身就真的很适合你了。”

“你他妈的再说一遍这种胸衣适合我？”布鲁斯没有同情自己男友因对自己的过度幻想而导致的胡言乱语，他把内衣们捧在一起全朝克拉克身前丢去，谨慎地怀疑起克拉克的时尚认知里是否只有豹纹和蕾丝。

“你当然适合！”

克拉克挺起胸膛，理直气壮，还有谁能比他更了解布鲁斯的身体？布鲁斯那柔软丰满的前乳就应当被这种半遮半透的布料包裹住，那些克拉克一手捏住就不舍得再放开的胸脯会被满满地挤在这一小片三角形的布料里，届时他将会行使自己的权利，他要隔着这若隐若现的一层咬住藏在其间的小小乳粒，用啃吻把布鲁斯的胸部舔得饱胀绯红。

“你都没有穿过怎么会知道不适合？”克拉克压住即将破口而出的傻笑，换上最难让布鲁斯拒绝的恳求表情，“这可是我特意为你挑选的。”

“是啊，用我的钱。”布鲁斯捡拾起掉落在地上的一件胸衣后把它挂在了克拉克的耳朵旁，“这些宝贝你还是自己好好留着吧。”

“所以……你讨厌穿情趣内衣？”

克拉克塌下肩，垮下脸，有鉴于布鲁斯表现出的深感厌恶，克拉克必须得到一个保险的答案，如果他在做布鲁斯讨厌的事，那无论他有多么想看到布鲁斯穿上这些，他都得适可而止。

“不，”布鲁斯决定直白地表明自己并非嫌恶这些额外情趣和克拉克的用心良苦，他所无法接受的只是小镇男孩离奇的内衣审美，“我真的只是……讨厌你的品味而已。”

身为世界上最耿直、光明、不轻言放弃的代表，克拉克•肯特在抛弃了皮革、豹纹、蕾丝这种想当然会被布鲁斯批判的过气类型后，认真钻研起了爱侣间最新流行的内衣文明，希望能得到布鲁斯的认可的动力远超过他对自身喜好的向往，他把各处采买来的新款内衣捧到布鲁斯面前看着布鲁斯从中挑挑拣拣，只是布鲁斯愈发不快的脸色让克拉克察觉到了自己的愿望可被实现的机会也在愈发渺茫。

“这一层层的花边是什么？白雪公主？”布鲁斯扔开那条近似短裙的荷叶边内裤后又拎起款式还算正常但图案充满克拉克私心的那条，“这粉红色的超人图案又是什么？”

——当然都是我认为最适合你的款式。关于就算你穿可爱的风格也会非常合适的念头敢想不敢说，话到嘴边最终变成了怯懦的一句：

“这里面有没有你喜欢的……”

“别妄想能逼我穿上这些东西，”氪星男友的审美也许不配拥有情趣内衣，就连布鲁斯自己都打算接受这个可悲现实了，“你这么喜欢的话不如自己穿。”

出于对自身审美底线的最后维护，克拉克当即脱光了衣服，他不惧羞愧地把他帮布鲁斯买来的所有内裤一一试穿了一遍，为布鲁斯量身购买的尺寸显然不足以贴合克拉克，当接连不断的撕裂声结束，留在他胯间的只剩最初那条有着纽扣的豹纹皮革——多么贴心，可调节大小的设计足以容纳他引以为傲的尺寸，真是既舒适又富有趣味，布鲁斯不肯穿一次真的是一种惹人扼腕的损失。

“你为什么就是不肯干脆承认你的品味压根不适合玩什么情趣？”

布鲁斯看着散落在脚边的破碎布料多少感到了可惜，毕竟这都是他的钱，再退一步说，这些失败的尝试残忍冷酷地粉碎了他这位老土恋人对不洁情爱的幻想。

“不管怎么说我尝试过了，”克拉克耷拉下脑袋叹气，认清现实，“我想我大概把全部可用的审美都用来欣赏你了，所以才会造成这样的结果。”

氪星的硬派审美也许下流又俗气，但氪星的直白情话倒总能勾起布鲁斯的无限宽容，这场闹剧恐怕一开始就错在由克拉克提出要求而布鲁斯没有及时喊停，反一反的话，走向会不会不尽相同？

“克拉克，”布鲁斯尽量不去在意只身着一条可怕豹纹内裤的男朋友有多滑稽，他解着西装的扣子，缓步向他走近，“不看看我今天穿了什么吗？”

世界上最耿直光明、但不得已时也总得放弃一次的超人瞪大了气馁的蓝眼睛，他的目光一路跟着布鲁斯的手臂往下，平整的西装裤之中夹着衬衫下摆的吊袜带就够引发遐想的了，裆部那条最简单的丁字绳裤却还要得寸进尺地紧紧勒在挺翘的臀部之中。没入股缝的系带隐隐约约勾勒出脆弱撩人的穴口，正站在他面前的布鲁斯紧抿着唇，一派不容侵犯的庄严模样。但只有克拉克知道，在这种表象之下的爱人不过是一只熟透的苹果，轻轻啃一口就能散发勾人气味，就算他不穿这些仅做点缀的内衣并且用十层布料把自己裹成禁欲的修女，你也能想象出他在床上为你分开双腿的放荡模样。

“你是想继续站在这里弄坏最后这条内裤，还是……”

带点冰凉的指尖在解开豹纹内裤纽扣的瞬间触到了弹出的性器，布鲁斯头都没低一下，他的手指从容地在最后一粒上徘徊，计算着克拉克还要呆愣多久才会全面夺取主动权。

克拉克在脑袋发麻之前回过神来，此刻的布鲁斯不过只是敞开了西装外套，衬衫的扣子还留待他去全数扯开，兢兢业业的吊袜带会在他的粗蛮拉扯之下正式报废，他会把布鲁斯身上的所有衣物拉坏弄皱，然后在他急需凌虐的屁股上拍打出自己的指印，克拉克充满了把冷静刻薄高高在上的布鲁斯•韦恩操成一张破碎的旧报纸的冲劲，不需要任何薄透黑纱或是蕾丝花边的陪衬，这个衣冠楚楚的中年人在他耳边发出的轻叹，就是最好的诱引。

——克拉克终于认识到，或许，这才是最适合硬派审美的情趣游戏。

**Author's Note:**

> 此文首发于2018年2月19日，以此记录。


End file.
